


К лучшему

by aeinendr



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Philosophy, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinendr/pseuds/aeinendr
Summary: Прошлое не вернуть; не стоит и пытаться — никто никогда не был способен восстановить то, что однажды было разрушено. То, что будет возведено, станет чем-то другим. Новое — не значит хуже, это значит — не как раньше. Все может измениться к лучшему. Стоит только приложить достаточно усилий.





	К лучшему

Мир меняется.

Прошлое не вернуть; не стоит и пытаться — никто никогда не был способен восстановить то, что однажды было разрушено. То, что будет возведено, станет чем-то другим. Новое — не значит хуже, это значит — не как раньше. Все может измениться к лучшему. Стоит только приложить достаточно усилий.

— Почему ты считаешь, что Уоррен чем-то лучше меня?

— Она никого не пыталась поработить.

— Они приходят сами, я никого из них не заставлял.

— Но делаешь из них рабов.

Голос мальчишки — как голос совести, но Мерфи отмахивается и не слушает. Уловив краем уха тихое: «И ты заставил меня», — выходит из тронного зала, минуя пещерного философа со шваброй (и чуть не задевая его плечом). Всего лишь намереваясь подышать свежим воздухом на улице. Просто потому что стало душно, совсем не потому, что хочется избежать разговора.

За зомби-рвом люди разбили лагерь. Мужчины, женщины, дети — здоровые приводят больных (тех, кто уже при смерти) на встречу с Мессией, потому что только Он сможет исцелить, подарить безопасность, дать кров. Вернуть смысл жизни, прекратить страдания, восстановить такой хрупкий порядок. Только Мессия слаб, почти обескровлен и удивлен своим переживаниям; желает, чтобы все дожили до момента готовности вакцины. Спасти как можно больше людей, восстановить город, наладить работу. Так много дел, но так мало времени и сил. И где-то там Уоррен и компания наверняка планируют ставить палки в колеса.

Пока его не заметили, Мерфи уходит обратно в здание и скрывается в спальне. Он подходит к огромному окну, из-за которого и выбрал эту комнату — шум воды действительно помогает лучше спать. Место выбрано правильно, вода — это жизнь. Это пища и энергия.

Мерфи как никогда прежде рад своей зомби-телепатии. В прежней, старой, человеческой жизни время от времени хотелось читать мысли — полезный прием при игре в карты, но сейчас... Сейчас важно узнать другое. Необходимое для выживания; на кон ставится куда больше, чем пачка денег или несколько сигарет. Только с каких пор его это стало действительно волновать? Лидер с сомнениями — слабый лидер, такой никому не нужен, такой не сможет вести за собой. Чтобы поверили другие, нужно поверить самому.

_Уилл Шаффин. Уилл. Сколько шансов было встретить тебя на дороге? Стал бы тот прежний Мерфи останавливаться? А что было бы, встреть ты на дороге Уоррен? Максимум, что она бы для тебя сделала — успокоила бы дочь пулей в голову, когда та обратится. Попросила бы отвернуться твою жену, не смотреть на это. Но вот же, девочка бегает, играет, она веселая и очень общительная. Я вижу улыбки на ваших лицах каждый раз, когда она тянет руки ко мне, чтобы я обнял ее, а она зацепилась ручками за шею и повисла, весело хохоча и болтая ногами. И никакой отцовской ревности, Уилл? Ты всецело вверил жизнь семьи и свою собственную в мои руки, добровольно, без принуждения. Привел жену, не просив для себя, только для них, не зная, встретишь ли отказ. Только бы они спаслись. Сомневался ли ты? Я знаю, что сейчас сомнений — нет._

_А ты, 10к, сомневаешься каждую секунду. Сомневался со времен Кассандры, отказывался понимать и принимать. И даже сейчас, когда вроде бы пытаешься, потому что другого выхода не остается, сомнения не покидают твою голову; я чувствую. И ты знаешь, что чувствую, потому что слышу каждого из вас. Но ты не прячешься, потому что я даю тебе возможность сомневаться, не подавляя волю — ты уже видел, как это происходит. Ты понимаешь, что я ощущаю — ты стоишь в дверном проеме за моей спиной, и мне не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы знать это._

— Подойди ко мне.

Мерфи стоит у своего огромного окна. 10к подходит ближе и останавливается справа от Мессии, почти касаясь его плечом. Смотрит ровно в ту же сторону и точку, словно само подсознание подсказывает, куда именно нужно смотреть. Куда смотрит Мерфи.

— Уилл сказал, что сегодня дежурит он.

Мерфи молчит, облизывает губы. Мысленно пинает Шаффина за длинный язык.

— Да, я решил, что тебе следует отдохнуть.

Синяя рука опускается на плечо, а большой палец касается укуса на загривке. Это действие успокаивает воспаленные нервы Мерфи, расслабляет и снимает напряжение. Надолго ли?

— Мы думали, ты убил Люси, — вдруг и невпопад выдает 10к. Значит, разговор не шел из его головы, настолько сильным было его удивление. Оно и в тот момент читалось в глазах, но обсудить не получилось; Мерфи был занят осмотром нового дома.

— Вы настолько плохого обо мне мнения? Думали, что я убил бы собственного ребенка? — после минуты тишины хмыкает Мерфи. — Кто же это вел меня к живодерам? Ах, да... вы.

— С тобой ничего бы не случилось.

— Живым бы я оттуда не ушел, и мы все прекрасно это знаем. Но выше нос, малыш, теперь у нас другие, новые цели. Нам нужно заботиться о людях. Они больны, голодны и умирают, и мы можем им помочь.

— С каких пор ты думаешь о ком-то кроме себя? — вопрос звучит вызывающе, но он даже не повернул головы. Мерфи усмехается.

— Мир меняется, малыш, и мы тоже меняемся. Я изменился, ты изменился — это путь, который мы должны пройти, чтобы выжить. Меняются люди, которые приходят ко мне. К нам. Уоррен этого не принимает, она не хочет меняться. Она считает, что у людей есть будущее, но выживет только новый вид, — Мессия наклонил голову вбок и скосил глаза на снайпера. — Или выживут только зомби. Но и им уже не хватает еды. У нас больше нет выбора. Нам больше не нужно идти за Уоррен, мы сами творим будущее нашего вида.

Природа вокруг Спокана почти чиста и невинна. Закаты — новый прекраснее предыдущего; это значит, что еще один день прошел, в котором они на шаг ближе к осуществлению мечты. Мерфи довольно улыбается.

— Пора спать, малыш. Иди в душ.

10к, кажется, на автомате бросает недовольный взгляд, но послушно уходит, скрывается за дверью.

Мерфи какое-то время смотрит на то, как закатное солнце окрашивает воду и делает ее похожей на огонь, но вскоре уходит следом за телохранителем.

Когда он заходит в ванную, в помещении уже парно от горячей воды. В душевой кабине, стенки которой давно и надежно запотели, неподвижно стоит 10к, подставляясь под горячие расслабляющие струи воды. Фигура нечеткая из-за пара, но заметить силуэт не составляет труда.

Мерфи быстро раздевается и складывает вещи рядом с уже лежащей одеждой снайпера.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я к тебе присоединюсь, — выдает Мерфи, открывая кабинку и делая вид, что не заметил, как тело перед ним вздрогнуло.

— Против, — отзывается 10к, тряхнув головой и стараясь выразить собственное несогласие понятнее. Но только словами.

Хмыкнув, Мерфи продвигается дальше и закрывает за собой дверцу, останавливаясь позади.

— Только после апокалипсиса начинаешь ценить некоторые простые вещи — как горячий душ каждый день, например.

Мерфи намыливает руки и касается ими боков 10к, скользит ладонью к животу...

— Я могу сам, — отрезает снайпер, перехватывая и сжимая руку.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Мерфи и, придвинувшись совсем близко и наклонив голову, касается губами заживающей отметины на загривке.

Кожа мокрая, разгоряченная водой и паром; вода попадает на язык, когда Мерфи легко проводит самым кончиком по рваным краям укуса.

10к напряжен, как струна, руку уже не держит, а словно хватается за нее, но больше не мешает — Мерфи гладит, уже не мыльными, пальцами бок и опускает ладонь постепенно к низу живота. И целует в шею. И сразу же следом — под ухом.

— Мерфи, прекрати, — 10к предпринимает еще одну попытку; отклоняется, избегая губ, и старается убрать мешающую руку, но Мессия прижимает его грудью к стенке.

— Перестань. Я ждал целый день, — шепчет Мерфи в самое ухо, а потом опускает голову и вновь прижимается губами к шее, продолжая уже мысленно: «И ты это знаешь».

10к запрокидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к плечу Мерфи, и разжимает пальцы, потому что он прав: он знал; и знает, чего хочет Мерфи, как любой из новообретенной «семьи» знает, когда к Мессии лучше не подходить или когда ему требуется защита. Поэтому Мерфи даже не думает останавливаться — все сопротивление если не наигранное, то очень искусственное, потому что оба знают — 10к приспосабливается лучше других, и Мерфи давно позаботился, чтобы он привык к его рукам. Но полностью сдаваться он не желает, и каждый их раз — маленький поединок.

Мерфи ласков и терпелив; и знает, что именно это — пытка для 10к, потому что гораздо проще драться и отталкивать, когда делают больно; куда сложнее отбиваться, когда стараются сделать приятно. Убедившись, что сопротивления больше не последует, Мерфи снова намыливает руки, чтобы скользнуть ими по шее и спине, бокам, груди, животу и пояснице — к ягодицам. 10к дышит неровно; не столько телом, сколько подсознательно чувствуя возбуждение Мерфи, который сдерживается — он знает это — и не торопится. Который просто помогает мыться.

Пока что.

***

Кровать у Мерфи большая. Не такая большая, как ему хотелось бы, но достаточно — для апокалипсиса, — чтобы чувствовать себя немного счастливее, чем следует.

Он знает, что она нравится и 10к, который всем своим видом отрицает данный факт, пока не засыпает на мягкой чистой постели. С лица пропадают отголоски эмоций, он спокоен и умиротворен. Мерфи думает, что 10к уже почти привык к комфорту. Мерфи это веселит.

Ему не спится. Он слушает шум воды за окном и слабость в собственном теле от того, что теряет — нет, не теряет, _**дарит**_ — свою кровь. Добровольно, не как тогда, когда все это началось.

Мерфи опускает взгляд на свою грудь, где до сих пор кожу украшают рваные шрамы, которые теперь — как воспоминания о том дне, когда он переродился во что-то новое. Что он не просил и не хотел.

Ладонь Томаса прячет одну из уродливых отметин, но Мерфи знает, что она все еще там. Шрамы не заживают и никогда не заживут. Но больше не болят.

Иногда, очень редко, они с 10к могут поговорить спокойно.

Мерфи рассказывает, что у каждого своя боль.

Мерфи надеется, что когда-нибудь он поймет.


End file.
